5 times jim saves the receptionist
by kevin-o'toole77
Summary: There are 5 times when Jim Halpert saves the girl he loves. This is an edited version of the original story I posted under the same title.
1. disastrous berries

This is a story I came up with after watching Booze Cruise again last week. It is a bit fluff, a bit drama, and a bit angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the office or any of the characters on the office. They belong to NBC. No copyright infringement intended.

Jim Halpert crumbled up his empty bag of chips and took the last bite of his ham and cheese sandwich. He looked around the empty break room and decided there was no reason to sit by himself for the last ten minutes of his break. He made for the door but stopped has he spotted Pam through the window. She was sitting at her desk eating her lunch and catching up on the work that had prevented her from joining Jim for a break. He stood watching her for a full two minutes before the door opened.

"He man, what do you have for lunch?" Kevin asked

"Oh, I already ate. I was just, um, I had a few minutes of break left so I was just hanging out."

"Well tomorrow you should join me and Oscar. We always eat at the same time and it would be great to have another guy around."

"Ok, thanks for the invite. I should get back to my desk."

Jim was still watching Pam as he walked towards his work station. He was trying to think of a way to strike up a new conversation with her. He had already gone over to see her twice that day and he didn't want to become the creepy co-worker stalking the pretty girl. He considered just sitting back down in his chair when he saw his reason to approach her. He picked up his pace and reached her desk before she could take a bite.

"'Hey Pam, this might sound weird, and there's no reason for me to know this, but that mixed berry yogurt you're about to eat is expired."

"What? Really? Oh my gosh it's almost a week old."

"Yeah, I just kind of noticed and thought you might like to avoid curdled, poisonous, mush."

"Thanks Halpert! That would have been really gross and I might have died from rotten mixed berry disease. You probably just saved my life."

"That's me, 'Expiration Date Man' saving pretty girls from gross food related illnesses."

They both laughed and Pam tossed the yogurt container into the trash with a disgusted expression.

"Too bad that was my main course. I don't suppose you have any ham and cheese left over?"

"No, but I do have enough change to buy you some French onion chips and a granola bar."

"That would be terrific! But how can I ever repay you for rescuing me from expired yogurt and starvation in one day?"

"Well, how about you promise to always eat lunch with me, because that break room can get pretty boring without you."

"Deal." Pam said firmly and held out her hand. Jim resisted the urge to kiss it and instead shook it with a wide smile.

He walked back to his desk and spent the rest of the day trying to suppress the grin that crept onto his face every time he thought about a future full of lunches with Pam.


	2. mud and tears

"Dwight! For the last time stop tackling people. It's flag football for God's sake." Michael yelled as Ryan got up off the ground rubbing his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Michael. I thought it looked like he was going after you again."

"He was going after him. That's what you're supposed to do when you are covering someone. Maybe you should start covering Oscar like we told you to and stop protecting our opponent." Roy said through gritted teeth. "Your team's second down Halpert." He added as he tossed the football to Jim.

Jim gripped the ball and smiled towards Oscar and Kevin. The three had been dead on with reading each other the whole game. Stanley had been great at covering him from the blitz and he could see the frustration in Roy's eyes.

He caught the snap from Stanley and quickly passed it back to Kevin. Kevin took a few steps back out of Toby's reach and tossed the ball back to Jim who had cut left away from Roy. Jim looked down the field to Oscar who was wide open and launched the ball. It sailed into his hands and the accountant ran the last few yards into the end zone.

"Wow great play boys. We are so on fire!" Michael cheered.

As he walked back down the field, Jim couldn't help but steal a glance at Pam. She was sitting on a bench with Kelly, wrapped up in a blanket and sipping a mug of tea. When their eyes met she gave him a smile and a thumb's up.

The game continued even as the rain became harder and the field muddier. Jim's team had managed to keep a lead and Roy's frustrations were mounting. Jim couldn't help but feel excited by the idea of beating Roy, especially after the basketball game Michael had ruined for everyone. Unfortunately for Jim, his dreams of defeating Roy in front of Pam where once again lost.

"Hey guys, I have a dentist appointment at 3:30, so I need to head home to clean up." Roy announced. "But, Pammy told me earlier that she would take my place when I left. We're getting creamed anyway, so no loss there." He added as he gave his belt and flags to Pam and kissed her good-bye.

"You are so going down Beesly." Jim said with a wink as Pam took her place across from him. She rolled her eyes at him, but then cracked a huge smile.

"I'm too fast for you Jim, so bring it." She replied.

For Jim the game took a turn from fierce competition to pure fun as he chased Pam down and taunted her when she was trying to get his flags. The rain was coming down harder and everyone was slipping and falling all over the field. After about fifteen minutes they all agreed to call it quits.

"That was so fun. I haven't played flag football since tenth grade gym class. I mean Roy plays all the time, but he always just laughs when I ask to join in." Pam told Jim as he walked her to her car.

"Well that's his mistake, because you were great. I had no idea how fast you were and you can catch better than a lot of guys I know."

"Thanks. I'm sad it had to end, but you know this mud." She held up her hands to show the dirt all over them. Jim laughed and started to respond when he saw a look of horror cross Pam's face.

"What? Are you ok?"

"My ring…it's gone…Oh my God Jim, my ring fell off." She gasped as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "He's going to kill me. Oh God, I have to find it. I can't…he'll…I…He's going to kill me."

"Pam, calm down. No one is going to kill you. Listen to me; we are going to find it." He said as calmly as he could.

"But if we don't…It was so expensive…He'll be so angry."

"Come on. Sit down." Jim said guiding her to the bench. "I'll find it. You just try to relax, OK? I promise I'll find it."

Jim walked onto the mud soaked field and began crawling around in search of the ring. His mind was racing and his heart pounding. He wanted to take Pam in his arms and tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he would never make her live in fear, that he would never take his anger out on her. He wanted to find Roy Anderson and tell him what an ass he was, maybe even punch him in the face. The mud was soaking through his pant legs and his fingers were freezing. His hand hit the ring and for a brief moment he thought of jamming it down into the ground. As much as he wanted to hide the ring and tell Pam to come home with him, to move in with him, to marry him, he knew she loved Roy and that he had to do this for her.

"Here you go, good as new." He said as he wiped the ring off with his shirt and handed it to Pam.

"Thank you…I'm sorry…you are incredible." A fresh set of tears began to stream down Pam's face. Jim pulled her into his arms and fought the desire to kiss her fiercely. Instead he led her towards their cars.

"I think you just saved my life again." Pam laughed weakly as she wiped her face.

"Don't say that. Don't tell me that and expect me to let you go home to him." Jim said as he pulled her hand away from the car door.

Pam stared at Jim for a moment, her face a mix of confusion and hurt.

"Jim, I didn't mean it like that. Roy would never…has never hurt me like that. He just has a temper and I've seen how he can get with people. I'm sorry, I was just emotional. My engagement ring is pretty special to me."

"Yeah, OK. I just…You shouldn't have to be afraid. I'm sorry. I'll see you on Monday."

"Good-bye Jim." She said in a soft voice, not looking at him as she got in her car.

Jim's eyes began to fill with tears as he watched her drive away. The thought of her falling asleep in Roy's embrace worked its way into his mind. The image haunted him the entire weekend.


	3. snow and the halpert family

"I can't wait to meet Pam. I mean I feel like I already know her, but to actually see her and talk to her, oh it's just too exciting." Larissa Halpert said smiling at her son.

"Mom, I know you are happy about this, but please promise you won't jump her when she walks in."

"Well maybe if you hadn't kept us from meeting her for so long I wouldn't be so anxious."

"You know we have a complicated history and I already told you that we wanted to take it slow, especially in the beginning."

"Complicated is an understatement. I'm just interested in meeting the receptionist that drove my little brother to move to Connecticut and to later break-up with a hot and successful woman who was crazy about him." Greg Halpert said with a laugh.

"Hey, I told you not to call her 'the receptionist'. There is a lot more to Pam Beesly than answering phones and filing documents."

"Well speaking of Ms. Beesly, the artist, where is she?" Jim's Uncle Paul asked "I want to eat soon." He added with a wink.

Just as Jim was about to make a comment about Uncle Paul's insatiable appetite his phone rang. Pam's number scrolled across the screen.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Jim, listen. My cell is dying, but I had an accident."

"What are you OK? Did you call for help?"

"Jim, listen to me. I'm not hurt, but I am stuck in the snow and I don't think anyone can see my car from the road. I was on 590, I had just passed a sign for the golf park and I slid off the road and down a hill into the snow. Do you know where that is? I need help."

"I'm coming now. Just stay in the car…I love you."

"I love…"

"Pam? Pam? Damn it."

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Uncle Paul asked

"I think so. She crashed off of 590 and can't get out of the snow. Her cell is dead, but I'm pretty sure I know where she is. I need to borrow your truck to go get her."

"I'm coming with you son. I think we should call 911." Sam Halpert said squeezing his son's arm.

"Thanks dad. Come on we need to go now. You can use my cell to call the police."

Jim drove as fast as he could on the snow covered road. He hadn't realized how bad the weather had turned since he had arrived at his uncle's house. His mind was racing with thoughts of Pam slumped over the steering wheel of her car. She had said she wasn't hurt, but she had sounded so scared, so quiet. He was confused as to why she had called him before calling for help. He kept running scenarios over in his mind; most of them involved him being unable to find her.

"She must really trust you. Pam wanted you over anyone else to come and rescue her. I promise we will find her and get her back to Paul's place." Sam stated as if he had been reading Jim's mind.

"This is area she told me dad; by that intersection with the mini golf sign. I'm going to pull over here."

Jim pulled the truck over and jumped out the door. He scanned the hill below and saw Pam's car a little more than half way down, snow piled over the back. He sprinted down the hill, almost falling as he ran. When he reached the car he ripped open the driver's side door and bent down to Pam.

"Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Why are your legs wet?"

"I'm not hurt. I just sort of slid down the hill, but I never hit anything. My coat and boats are in my trunk and like an idiot I got out to try and get them, but the trunk is stuck under the snow."

"You're soaked and shivering. Come on, I'll get you up to the truck. My dad has a blanket and the heater is cranked up."

"I can walk up. I'm already wet anyway."

"No, you have heels on. I'm carrying you. The police should be here soon, so let's grab your insurance and registration."

Pam took the important information out of her glove box and sighed as Jim lifted her into his arms. She felt stupid enough about the whole thing, and she wanted him to let her walk. He tightened his grip on her as she shivered and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She wanted to be irritated with him, but his warmth and care made it impossible.

"Here, wrap up in this. I think I hear the police siren." Jim said putting a blanket around Pam. "Oh and this is my dad, Sam."

"Hi, thanks for coming with Jim and for bringing a blanket."

"It's my pleasure."

Pam sat in the truck watching Jim talk to the police. They took her information from him and then after writing down what they needed they walked over to the truck.

"Are you sure you're alright Ms. Beesly? We can get medical help here if you need it."

"Thank you officer, I'm fine really. I'm just cold and need to get into some dry clothes. His uncle's house isn't far from here, so I'll be fine."

"OK, well a tow truck will be out in the morning to get your car. It looks like there is minimal damage, but we can't get it out ourselves. Here is the number for the shop they take it to."

"Thank you"

Jim and his dad shook hands with the police officers and got back in the truck. Sam drove while Jim wrapped Pam in his arms. "Why didn't you call the police Pam? What if I couldn't find you?"

"I don't know. I was scared and I wanted you. I knew I was physically fine, I just needed to get out of there. I know I should have called them, but I also knew I only had enough battery for one call."

Jim carried Pam up to the front door despite her protests. When they walked in the whole Halpert clan was standing in the hall.

"Oh Pam, are you OK? You're shivering. Can I get you anything? Jim, get her another blanket." Larissa Halpert said with concern.

"Thank you, I think I'm fine. I just want to go change into something dry if that is alright. I'm sorry I ruined your party."

"Sweetie, you didn't ruin anything." Jim's Aunt Gina said "Take her up to the guest room and get her warm. There are towels in the bathroom closet."

Jim led Pam upstairs to the guest room, grabbing some towels on the way. He took off the now wet blanket she had on and picked her up onto the bed. He undid her blouse buttons and pulled her shirt off.

"Jim" She gasped.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. You need to get out of the wet clothes and I need to get you warm. I should have had them take you to the hospital, because they were worried about hypothermia, and now so am I." He said as he removed her pants.

"I don't have hypothermia. I'm still shivering and I remember hearing Dwight say you stop shivering when you have hypothermia, because your body starts to shut down."

"Well, Dwight also thinks I'm part vampire" he said while drying her legs with a towel. "Besides, since when do you listen to Dwight?" he asked with a smile and removed his shirt. He gathered Pam in his arms on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What? You mean Dwight didn't teach you that skin to skin contact is the most efficient way to warm a person?"

"But your family is downstairs."

"I told you, I'm not taking advantage of you. I'm trying to help you Beesly. You're shivering like mad and I'm not letting go of you till I know you are warm."

"Your family is going to hate me."

"Trust me they are not going to hate you. My parents haven't even met you and they're already in love with you. I have no doubt that the Pam Beesly charm will win the rest of them over."

"I hope so, because so far I am in love with them, especially your dad."

"Yeah, my dad is the greatest guy in the world." He said as he stroked his hand along her back "Hey, you are shivering less. I told you this would work."

"How do you know it isn't because I've become hypothermic?"

"Because you still have full mental capacity, and Dwight said that hypothermia victims become disoriented quickly."

"So now you listen to Dwight?"

"Not only has Dwight taught me how to treat hypothermia, he has also taught me how to survive bear attacks, how to make a shelter out of four logs, and how to treat venomous snake bites. Unfortunately, he claims there is no know cure for vampire bites."

"So then I suppose I should be thanking Dwight for saving my life tonight and give him a hero's reward?"

Hey now, that wasn't the first time I had heard about body heat warming a person. Plus, Dwight isn't the one who came to your rescue in the snow."

"Fair enough my knight in shining armor."

"Sorry I didn't have my white steed handy. He doesn't do well in the snow anyway."

"That's OK. The blue pick-up was just perfect."

Jim sat up on his elbow and leaned his head down over Pam's. He lightly touched his mouth to hers and ran his hand through her hair. She pulled him down closer and pushed his lips apart with her tongue. Jim climbed on top of her and kissed her neck and ear.

"I love you. I want to really warn you up." He moaned.

"We should get downstairs Jim." She whispered "I can reward your brave deeds later, after I have won the affection of your family."

"Fine." Jim groaned "Let's get dressed and go down. I'm actually surprised my mother hasn't been up to make sure you're alive. You scared us all pretty good."

"I'm sorry I scared you when I called. I just didn't even think twice about it. I knew I could depend on you and I wanted to. From the moment I knew I lost control of the car all I wanted was you."

"It's OK. I'm glad you called me. I was concerned, but I would have been no matter who you would have called. Actually, I would have been worried sick from not hearing from you. Just promise me the next time you drive out here you will have a fully charged cell phone."

"I promise." Pam laughed as she put on dry clothes.


	4. just breathe

Jim Halpert had a lot of ideas about what life would be like once he and his fiancée Pam Beesly were married. Most of them included a modest sized house filled the laughter of children. He had always envisioned them with three kids, a dog, and a ridiculously happy life. These hopes and dreams seemed to quickly fade as he knelt beside her pushing down on her chest over and over.

"Come on Pam." He whispered before forcing his air into her lungs again.

"_This weekend is going to be so relaxing. I don't think we've had a moment of quiet since we started planning the wedding."_

"_That's why I didn't hesitate to say yes when Uncle Paul asked if we could dog sit at his house. Even as a kid this was one of my favorite places to come."_

"_So what do you want to do the next few days? In addition to sleeping in and relaxing of course." _

"_I was hoping to go for a good run in the orchard tomorrow morning, watching all the DVDs we rented, and of course loads of sex."_

"_I think I can work some of those things into my plans, if I don't find anything better to occupy my time."_

"_Ouch Beesly, making me work for your attention. I suppose it's worth it."_

_Pam playfully punched Jim's arm and laughed._

"…27, 28, 29, 30. Just breathe for me Pam." Jim said before sealing his lips over hers and giving her two breaths.

He repositioned his hands over her chest and began to push. "1, 2, 3, 4…" His arms ached and his head was spinning. He was trying his hardest not to lose it completely.

"…27, 28, 29, 30. Don't do this to me Pam. Just breathe." He begged and delivered another set of breaths.

"_Can we dog sit for your Uncle every weekend? I forgot how amazing this place is." Pam said as she placed her head on Jim's chest._

"_Are you sure it's this place and not just my ability to make you groan for more?"_

"_While I greatly appreciate you abilities, I'm pretty sure they are only a portion of the magic at work here. I just love being able to actually hear the birds and be in the fresh air. Plus their pool is amazing. I've seen ones like it on TV, but I can't believe I've been swimming in one now."_

"_The pool is pretty great, but I guess I'm so used to it that the amazement has kind of worn off. Seeing you in a two-piece has brought a whole new excitement to the picture though." He said with a smirk, pulling Pam on top of his bare chest. "I want you again."_

"_I want you too, but can we please go down and swim? I've never been able to just wake up and go right outside for a swim. I promise we can come right back up here when we're done." She begged with a pout. _

"_That's so unfair Pam. You know I can't say no to anything when you do that. Let's get ready and go down."_

Tears where clouding Jim's vision as he continued to try and resuscitate Pam. He rechecked for a pulse and found nothing. His hands were shaking as he pressed down on her sternum and he was finding it harder to maintain control over his emotions. He gave her two more breaths and tried to ignore the coldness of her lips.

"Please Pam, please come back." He pleaded as he began pushing on her chest again.

"_Are you sure you don't mind me doing a few laps?" Pam asked Jim as he dried off. _

"_Of course not. I'm just going to go in and get a snack. You want anything?"_

"_Yeah, that would be great. I'm pretty hungry, seeing as we skipped breakfast."_

"_I'll be right back with a delicious brunch. Yell if you need anything."_

"Damn it Pam, Breathe!" Jim shouted as he gave her a breath. "Now Pam!" He gave her another. "1, 2, 3, 4…" fear and anger were taking over as Jim realized he had never gone to get the phone. He was alone, no help was coming, and time was slipping away. It was his fault for leaving her and the thought of losing her made him want to die himself.

"_Pam? Hey, I have the food. Pam?" Jim looked around the deck for her. _

_He turned around to look at the pool and his heart jumped into his throat. She was face down, not moving, not responding to his calls. He dove in and hoisted her onto the deck. She wasn't breathing, her lips where cold and blue. Jim tipped her head back, pinched her nose closed, and gave her two breaths. There was no pulse beneath the fingers he slid onto her neck. His mind raced as he placed his hands on her sternum and began to push down. Jim knew he needed to call for help, but the phone was all the way on the other side of the house. He decided to try and revive her first before going for the phone. _

"…27, 28, 29, 30. Breathe." He begged again as he placed his mouth to hers. He felt her trying to cough and pulled his mouth back. "That's it Pam, come on cough baby, cough."

He rolled her onto her side and water poured from her mouth. She gasped and coughed, turning to face Jim. She gave him a weak smile.

"There you are." He choked out through sobs and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jim, what happened? I remember getting kind of dizzy doing laps and I think I blacked out."

"I don't know. I came out and you were unconscious in the water. I didn't get the phone, because I couldn't convince myself to stop and leave you. We need to get you checked out though."

"Thank you." Pam said, stroking the side of Jim's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jim wrapped Pam in a towel and picked her up. He grabbed her clothes and took her to the car. The drive to the hospital was long and Jim kept his focus on the road, trying to repress the thoughts of Pam lying on the pool deck, cold and blue.


End file.
